


don't know what to say to you

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rita Hayworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i> Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, I don't know what to say to you, but I'll smile anyhow</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know what to say to you

Steve mentions it casually, some Rita Hayworth movie, but Bucky senses the question underneath: _Do you remember this?_

He doesn't, and he has no idea why Steve would ask -- if it's because maybe Bucky used to have a crush on her, if maybe they tried to sneak into the movie as kids and got thrown out on their asses, if they had sat in balcony and thrown popcorn at couples sucking each other's faces, or if they were the ones groping at each other in the back row, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Bucky doesn't remember; those times are slippery, delicate, more likely to break off in his hand than come back to him whole. But he smiles at Steve, as if the reference brought back something happy.

It's not quite a lie, but Steve can tell it's not the truth and only half smiles back.


End file.
